


All That Matters

by Nabamitakanjilal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal/pseuds/Nabamitakanjilal
Summary: Chanyeol came home to one of the biggest surprises in his life and in all honestly, he loved every bit of it.





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is a pwp that I wrote as a New Year gift for you guys. This is written quite hastily so you may find several errors in the text. But I really hope that all of you will enjoy this. Anyways..let me wish all of you now.
> 
> Happy new year to all of you. I hope all of you get all the good things in life and stay healthy and happy this year. Hope you all achieve all the dreams and complete all the resolutions you’ve taken this year. I pray that all of you discard all the sad memories of last year and overcome any pain that 2017 caused you. Please smile happily and let’s continue to support Exo and spread the Chansoo love.
> 
> I love you all so please remember that you’re never alone.

Park Chanyeol yawned as he entered his house, placing his back pack down, opening the jacket that made him feel a little too warm him and un-tucking the shirt from his trousers, sighing. He had been forced to attend a party after spending a lot of time in cooped up in his studio and now he seriously felt exhausted to the bones.

" _Kyungsoo, I’m home_!" He called, scratching his head as no one answered him. Chanyeol frowned and walked down the living room wondering where his cute little boyfriend was. Park Chanyeol was the proud boyfriend of none other than Do Kyungsoo...soon to be Park. His little fiancé was somewhere in this small apartment, he could feel his presence easily.

^^^

He had first met Kyungsoo a couple of months after his Seventeenth birthday and had proceeded to woo the smaller man for the rest of that year. Kyungsoo had finally given in after long trials and allowed him to one date and they had hit it off after that making Chanyeol’s plan successful.

But if he’s being honest, he owed a lot to Kyungsoo. After they started dating, Chanyeol had gotten himself into a terrible accident and due to that he had to spend a year in the rehab which earned him a year loss. If it wasn’t for Kyungsoo, he wouldn’t have been able to recover from his slump and wouldn’t have been able to become the Park Chanyeol he is now.

And it’s not only that. The reason why Kyungsoo loved him so much was because the taller was always there beside him no matter how hard he was on the latter. Chanyeol still remembered the day Kyungsoo came to him with his eyes dark red and told him how he was the child of a murderer and how much he hated his father for killing someone. He still remembers how much Kyungsoo cried that day saying he hated his life and hated himself and how he held onto Chanyeol asking him if he truly loved him even after hearing about his family background. Only when Chanyeol reassured him saying that no matter what he will always love him, Kyungsoo calmed down and confessed that he has already fallen for him.

^^^

' _Then shouldn't he be able to feel my presence too?'_ Chanyeol pondered, wondering why on earth his beautiful boyfriend hadn’t come out to greet him with his usual shy kisses and his brilliant heart shaped smile. Rubbing his nape, Chanyeol smiled and walked towards the kitchen, hoping to see his Kyungsoo looking extremely adorable in his pororo apron but the kitchen was empty making Chanyeol scowl.

Where the _hell_ was Kyungsoo?

Perhaps in the balcony?

The smaller man liked to be in there on nights like this when the air was warm and smelled like grass. He would curl up on the love seat besides Chanyeol, who himself would be sitting there with a guitar playing various tunes softly. Kyungsoo would smile and sometimes hum along the tune while remaining pressed into Chanyeol's side. Chanyeol would occasionally ignore his guitar in favor of admiring his fiancé’s beauty, taking in those heart shaped plump lips as Kyungsoo's eye's remained closed. He would look like a cat curled up against him as his brown hair stuck out in all angles, making him look like the sleeping beauty which earned him the nickname _Darling_.

And when he felt tired or bored, he would simply lie there, snuggling close to the taller man as he would inhale Chanyeol’s scent. Chanyeol loved the fact his boyfriend was as infatuated with their time together as he was. He just really, really loved Kyungsoo and he was extremely glad that the latter loved him too. And he was lucky that soon enough he was going to spend the rest of his life with his beloved darling.

" _Kyungsoo?"_ He called softly testing his darling's name as he walked into the balcony, but to no avail, his gorgeous little boyfriend was missing. he frowned and walked to the living room when suddenly he caught the sight of a picture of himself and Kyungsoo and moved towards it, picking it up and smiling as he looked down at the photograph.

It was a picture of them in high school. Back then Chanyeol was all freckly and lanky with a head full of brown messy locks while Kyungsoo was the smallest in their class with his narrow shoulders and a petite frame. He still remembers how he seemed to glare at anyone who even looked in his direction. It was quite a mess that time because he was often misunderstood by people as rude. He even glared at Chanyeol and honestly it was hella scary. But after they started hanging out, Kyungsoo told him that he had a severe problem of astigmatism and due to that he had to narrow down his eyes to see properly.

But that soon changed when Chanyeol forced him to visit an Ophthalmologist and even bought him the proper glasses. He can still recall how cute and sexy he looked in those thick rimmed glasses which covered half of his face and made him look like a penguin in disguise. He recollects how horny he had gotten that time because Kyungsoo looked up at him with those glasses on and had bitten his bottom lip due to shyness.

He was not ashamed to admit that he had promptly gathered everything including Kyungsoo and ran straight home. When they reached their dorm, he remembers he had pushed Kyungsoo against a wall, so glad that they were finally alone as he hurriedly removed Kyungsoo's clothes off. Kyungsoo had greedily kissed him and well, the rest was history. He wasn't even too sure when Kyungsoo time to take the photo outside the clinic. But he can never be sure because the smaller man was always sneaky with photos.

" _Kyungsoo_ _…_ _Where are you babe?_ _"_ He whispered and placed down the photo, as he longed to see boyfriend. He knew it was ridiculous since he had left Kyungsoo alone for longer periods of time. But when the latter wasn't with him he pained all over. He loved his job. He was a renowned music producer and Kyungsoo was his muse so really all he had to do was spend the day thinking how much he adored the smaller man but lately he was so distracted due to Kyungsoo, he had been forced into working outside his own studio by his company. Kyungsoo had found this amusing and the latter made sure that Chanyeol saw him wearing his glasses before he left the house for work.

_"_ _Chanyeol…"_

The tiny sound caught his ears and he rushed in the direction of his bedroom knowing that he had been an idiot. There was only one place where his beloved would be. He hurriedly opened the door and was proved right when he came across the sight of Kyungsoo dressed in only a hoodie. And it was not any hoodie, it was Chanyeol’s favorite purple hoodie with the words ‘Sexual Fantasies’ stitched on it. He was lying there wearing his thick rimmed glasses as the white sheets touched the smaller man's almost naked body

" _I was waiting for you..."_ Kyungsoo purred with his voice slightly deep and husky from need. Chanyeol shut the door behind him and walked towards the bed as he began to unbutton his shirt. But as soon as he reached the bed he abandoned it in favor of crawling on top of the smaller man so his knee was in between Kyungsoo's delicious thighs as the smaller man smirked up at him, his deep brown eyes sparkling with excitement of what was coming next.

" _I thought you had left_ _."_ Chanyeol admitted as Kyungsoo's nimble fingers easily unbuttoned his shirt. Kyungsoo responded to this with another smirk as he pushed Chanyeol back, straddling the silver haired male who noticed in satisfaction that Kyungsoo was already very, very horny confirmed by the boy simply bored of games and throwing away Chanyeol's trousers and shirt, leaving his deep blue boxers close to his fingers as his soft lips pressed to his right ear.

" _And leave my stupid boyfriend alone?"_ Kyungsoo whispered, voice an octave lower while lovingly nuzzling Chanyeol neck.

" _God...You look so fucking hot."_ Chanyeol growled, pressing his hands to Kyungsoo’s milky thighs and slowly inching his hands towards his soft globes while giving his thighs occasional squeeze. Kyungsoo let out a low moan and ran his delicate hands up Chanyeol's, pushing the taller man onto his back. Kyungsoo wriggled his hips and dipped his head down, teasingly nipping and biting at Chanyeol's nipples making him moan. Kyungsoo then licked up a stripe against his neck before sucking his sweet spot just below his right ear which earned him another heady moan from the taller.

" _Good Darling_ _."_ He managed to growl out and Kyungsoo looked down at him with his usual smirk.

" _What do you want Yeol?"_ Kyungsoo purred again and Chanyeol smirked as he tightened his grip on the smaller man’s thighs.

" _Put your mouth to good use baby Soo."_ Chanyeol ordered with his characterized deep voice and his gorgeous little boyfriend smiled amused. He moved down elegantly leaving butterfly kisses on his descent as his red plump lips finally met the deep blue boxers.

Kyungsoo kissed the bulge through the material and Chanyeol almost went crazy, failing to hold back a low groan. Kyungsoo simply smirked smugly because he was the only one who could do this to Chanyeol. He was the only one who could remove all the worries and turn this silver haired male into the crazy lover and an all together possessive moron who only knew Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol watched as the latter’s teeth pulled down his boxers, Kyungsoo's talented little mouth was quick to reach the end of his member and the smaller man teasingly flickered his tongue onto it, working his magic until pre cum dribbled down Chanyeol's twitching member. Kyungsoo then had no qualms about placing Chanyeol's rather large cock into his hot mouth, almost swallowing Chanyeol whole as the taller man hissed his name out.

_"_ _Kyungsoo!"_ Chanyeol groaned and Kyungsoo was glad he could make his boyfriend happy. So he kept his mouth around the delicious tasting cock until Chanyeol let out a small grunt enough for Kyungsoo to move his mouth back slightly as the taller came in his mouth. Kyungsoo tipped his head at Chanyeol who looked at his Darling with complete lust and adoration.

" _Swallow._ _"_ he said and Kyungsoo did as he was told. Chanyeol enjoyed the erotic sight but now he wanted nothing more than just to be inside his Kyungsoo.

"God I can’t wait to be inside you…" Chanyeol growled and before Kyungsoo could even react, he found himself once again under Chanyeol, his legs thrown over Chanyeol's broad shoulder. His hoodie bunched up on his chest as Chanyeol shoved three fingers up his entrance.

" _Hurts Yeol-ah..!"_ He whimpered and Chanyeol smiled. His boyfriend was such a virgin sometimes. He moved further in, making Kyungsoo whimper and tense more.Chanyeol started finding his sweet spot and when he finally found his prostrate, the smaller man let out a loud whimper.

" _There!! Chanyeol now stop your stupid shit and stick that big fucking dick inside already."_ Kyungsoo hissed and Chanyeol smirked but obliged. He spat on his hand and lubed up his throbbing dick. His dick twitched with his spit and cum as he flipped Kyungsoo around once more and placed the tip of his cock to quivering entrance. Kyungsoo moaned and moved his hands down his body as Chanyeol entered him. He pushed in and then out slightly, struggling to find the letter’s sweet spot once more and when he did, Kyungsoo's back arched instantly. The boy tossed his head back and groaned, moving slightly before breathing out a low _‘move’._

" _Har-der!"_ He demanded and Chanyeol snorted, keeping at the same speed and force as Kyungsoo whined.

" _Please... Yeol-ah please.."_ Kyungsoo whined to him and Chanyeol smirked.

" _What- please what my little bitch?"_ Chanyeol asked, intentionally slowing down to drive his little boyfriend into madness. And when Kyungsoo loses his calm, his mouth becomes the rawest and in all honesty, Chanyeol loved. He loved making Kyungsoo utter dirty words.

" _Fuck me harder Yeol-ah. Treat me like the dirty little bitch I am!"_ Kyungsoo growled looking up at the taller male with eyes full of lust.

Chanyeol obliged happily, forcefully thrusting inside the smaller man. He moved Kyungsoo onto his all fours and started hammering in and out of him.  Kyungsoo was sweating and panting as he tried to grab his own leaking member but Chanyeol was having none of that. He caught Kyungsoo's unruly hand in order to touch the smaller man’s member himself as he started jerking Kyungsoo off in a fast speed.

Kyungso was screaming, a raw deep sound that Chanyeol loved to hear so much. Especially ' _Chanyeol' and  '_ _Yeol-ah_ _'_ seemed to be Kyungsoo's favorite chant as kept repeating them like a mantra. His hoodie gathered upon his neck as Kyungsoo bucked slightly before moaning and collapsing on the bed, his cum spreading all over Chanyeol's hands. The smaller man flopped on the bed as he panted hard. His hips were still in the air while he tried hard to catch his breath. Chanyeol pressed a kiss to his back as he removed himself from the shuddering hole. Kyungsoo felt the hot sticky cum trickling in between his thighs and he turned his head towards the taller male while smiling his blissed out heart shaped smile.

^^^

" _Maybe no second round  tonight Chanyeol...but I’ve got news for you.."_ Kyungsoo whispered softly and turned to lay on his back so Chanyeol could lay beside him.

"What is it Soo?" Chanyeol asked and Kyungsoo yawned before snuggling towards him.

" _I-I’m pregnant Chanyeol_ _…"_ Kyungsoo whispered, suddenly unsure of himself as he looked up at the taller male, wondering if the latter hated him. Chanyeol could see the doubt in Kyungsoo's eyes. He could feel the fear in his boyfriend’s body and he groaned.

Kyungsoo had been a victim of severe physical as well as mental abuse from his relatives and school mates and now he had a constant fear of disappointing people. The smaller man would always think that he is useless and it took Chanyeol’s total self control to not kill those idiotic persons who tortured his precious.  Suddenly he realized what he had done as Kyungsoo stiffened, lowering his eyes and trembling slightly.

" _I'm sorry."_ he murmured those words. Those words of regret as Kyungsoo touched his stomach softly, brushing his fingers against the soft milky flesh, shaking as tears suddenly erupted from his big owlish eyes.

" _Darling, I’m not angry at you."_ Chanyeol whispered and moved closer to Kyungsoo resting his hand over the smaller man’s tiny hand and pressed to his stomach. The other wrapped around Kyungsoo tightly, pressing the younger man into his chest, holding him close.

" _Who then?"_ Kyungsoo asked curiously.

" _I'm angry at those bloody pricks who installed this fear into you Soo! You should be happy to tell me that you're carrying my child. Although I’m sorry for my response baby._ _..._ But seriously Soo I can’t believe you're pregnant." Chanyeol explained before paling considerably causing Kyungsoo to giggle heartily.

"Yes Yeol-ah..You're going to be a Daddy." Kyungsoo said softly, brightening up as he watched his boyfriend coming in term with fact. Kyungsoo smiled softly as he gazed the latter lovingly.

"Wait.. _Does that mean that I’ll have to call you Mama Soo from now on?"_ Chanyeol joked and Kyungsoo smiled with a light blush gracing his cheeks, taking Chanyeol's breath away.

" _No, i like your name for me."_ Kyungsoo confessed a little shyly and pressed his lips to Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol smiled softly at the action and then readjusting himself, pulling Kyungsoo more close.

" _Come on then baby Soo. It’s bedtime now...We're going to have to tell the Kims and my Family tomorrow."_ Chanyeol murmured against the smaller man’s temple and instantly Kyungsoo tensed.

" _Baekhyun’s going to go crazy...I thought his wedding plans were weird enough. I really hope he hates Baby showers because I seriously won’t be able to deal with his shittiness anymore_ _"_ Kyungsoo whined and Chanyeol chuckled.

Baekhyun was his cousin’s fiancé and he had come to dote on Kyungsoo who was unused to the attention from anyone except Chanyeol. Kyungsoo that time had gone completely silent and allowed the sassy male to completely engulf his new toy. It was quite funny due to Baekhyun making Kyungsoo try out tons of new dresses and of course he can’t forget the legendary eyeliner. Kyungsoo had looked extremely hot that time but let’s not talk about it right now.

 Chanyeol shifted to turn off the lights and then lay back with Kyungsoo. He moved around slightly so he lay on his back with Kyungsoo curled up on his side while his head was placed on Chanyeol's chest as the taller man’s arm rested underneath his head.

He leaned down and pecked the tip of his nose. " _Sorry Soo, but Baekhyun loves Babies as much as he adores weddings_ _."_ Chanyeol muttered and Kyungsoo let out a sigh.

" _Well..I’ll have to suffer his stupidity again.” Kyungsoo said with a sad expression although there was hint of amusement in his voice. Suddenly the smaller man jerked and looked towards him with a worried expression. “Oh no! Kris and Lu Han are going to find out that we've been doing...it_ _."_ Kyungsoo murmured and this time it was Chanyeol's turn to wince at the thought of Kyungsoo's surrogate older brothers.

" _They think you're a virgin?"_ Chanyeol asked and Kyungsoo nodded.

_"_ _I kind of lied to them and said that you promised to not touch me until the wedding. That’s the only reason they let me stay here with you."_ Kyungsoo whispered and Chanyeol grimaced.

"Well.. _They're going to kill me...but let’s not think about it right now Soo..”_ Chanyeol muttered and Kyungsoo snuggled closer until he found a comfortable spot.

Kris and Lu Han were probably going to kill him tomorrow morning. But as he remained with Kyungsoo wrapped around him and heard his breathing turn into soft snores, he realized that he didn’t really care because he had his beloved here with. And that’s all that mattered for now.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n This story is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors. So did you enjoy it? I really hope you.
> 
> Anyways guys I’ll be on a short hiatus for now because of exams and fic fests so I hope you all will understand and stay with me. Wish me luck!
> 
> Make sure to comment and tell me what you think and give a kudos if you like it.
> 
> See you all soon!


End file.
